New Devil
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: Dean's the new Devil, and needs to complete one more task before he's full time Satan. Running into an old friend downstairs came as quite a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

1

Dean sat in his 'office', rubbing his temples. His head was pounding, and he was tired.

"Something wrong sir?" Harvey asked from his left side. Harvey was his personal assistant and a guide when he needed it. Dean was having a hard time adjusting to his new life. He sold his soul to Death in order to save Sammy nearly a year ago. Dean expected to return to the rack where he spent his time when he was in Hell previously. He was wrong, he was very wrong. Death decided that the balance between good and evil wasn't right after Lucifer had been caged for so long, and nothing was changing on Heaven's side. His _brilliant_ solution was to name Dean the new Devil. Hell had a new King: Dean Winchester.

"No Harvey. I'm just tired," Dean answered his assistant.

"You know sir, you've yet to fulfill all of Death's requirements for your new position as our King," Harvey timidly reminded him. Sighing, Dean stood up and looked down at Harvey. His assistant was dressed in a maroon robe, very 'old fashioned' looking. He could only imagine how different it was serving him compared to Lucifer. Sometimes Harvey was a great, helping Dean adjust, but other times he was an annoying little pest. At the moment, he was being the latter.

"Yes Harvey, I'm aware," Dean snapped. His beautiful emerald eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to normal. Death had given Dean a sort of checklist to complete his debt. He had completed all the tasks except for one. He'd proven he could still torture souls amongst other things, and he also showed Death that he could maintain the necessary balance. The one thing he hadn't completed was finding a Queen for Hell. Death knew that since Dean was born human and lived a human life, that he would need companionship to perform best. The more time that passed, Dean was starting to understand the reason behind Death's requirement of a Queen. He was lonely.

"Bring some souls in later tonight. I have other…business…to take care of first," Dean instructed his assistant. Harvey nodded and scurried off.

* * *

><p>Jo lifted her head; her once blonde hair now streaked red from blood. Her time in Hell was spent on the rack being tortured, day after day. After the events of Carthage, she'd been at Hell's mercy for over two top-side years. Not once did she see her mother, but she assumed that was because Ellen wasn't bitten by a hellhound. When the demon who was currently torturing her took her off the rack and held her up at eye level, she was sure more pain was on its way.<p>

"It's your lucky day," the demon snarled and put handcuffs on Jo's wrists. Dragging her down a hallway, the demon threw Jo into a room that wasn't her cell. There were nine other women in the room with her, all handcuffed. Each of them looked like they were about to collapse. Jo wondered how many of them were on the rack, and how many were just being kept in cells full time. Before she had time to register anything else, a set of double doors opened and a man in a maroon robe approached them. Walking past the ten women in a line, he nodded his head and turned towards the doors expectantly. A minute later, a man in a black t-shirt and jeans walked through bickering at a demon next to him. Jo looked down, knowing better than to make eye contact with a demon.

"I don't care, deal with it!" the man's voice rang through the room. Jo found a sense of familiarity in his voice, but couldn't place it. She was too exhausted to focus on a distant memory or shred of hope.

"Sir, as you requested," the man in the maroon robe said to the black t-shirt man. Jo could hear footsteps approaching closer and closer. Finally, with her eyes to the floor she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. A hand reached out and grabbed her chin. Moving it upwards so she faced him, she saw the man in front of her. Uncontrollably gasping, she recognized Dean Winchester.

"D-Dean," she barely whispered. It caught his attention, and green eyes bore into her tired brown ones. The man in the maroon robe moved to strike Jo, but Dean held up his hand in protest.

"Jo?" Dean questioned, his gaze questioning. He looked closer at her, and then did something he hadn't done since he'd been named the new King of Hell. He smiled. Dean looked at Harvey and nodded his head. "Have her cleaned up and brought to me," he ordered and left Jo standing confused.

* * *

><p>Dean was ecstatic. Maybe Death's requirement wasn't so bad. Up on Earth, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared. Dean was smiling downstairs, walking back to his office. When he entered, the smile disappeared. Seeing a lowly demon waiting for him was not what he wanted to deal with.<p>

"There seems to be a problem sir," the demon said.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"He is still trying." Dean knew the demon was talking about Sam. Ever since he saved Sam, the younger Winchester wouldn't stop trying to find a way into Hell to save Dean. Little did Sam know that Dean wasn't just on the rack like before, he was the new ruler of Hell.

"I'll deal with it later. You're dismissed," Dean said, shooing the demon away.

* * *

><p>Jo was brought into a different room, and healed by the man in the maroon robe. Once he left, two other demons came in and started touching and grabbing her in different places. They bathed her, fixed her hair, and made her presentable. Dressing her in a crazy red corset with a short black skirt, she thought she looked ridiculous. It reminded her of a slutty Halloween costume. After a long while of primping and being prodded, she was finally done. The man in the robe came back into the room again.<p>

"Hello Jo," he greeted, with a smirk. "I'm Harvey. The Devil's assistant."

"The Devil?"

"Yes. You should consider yourself lucky, you're time on the rack is over," he added, and grabbed her arm harshly to lead her out of the room. She was soon brought to a different room, which had a couch and massive fireplace. She felt embarrassed by the outfit she was wearing, and had was trying to piece together the idea of the Devil and Dean's association with him.

"Jo," a familiar voice sounded throughout the room. Her attention flew to the entrance where Dean Winchester stood.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I WANT ANSWERS

Jo stood in front of the fireplace next to the couch as Dean's eyes examined her. She'd never seen him look at her that way while she was alive, and didn't know the meaning behind it. He was still dressed in a black shirt and jeans, and looked the same as he did the last time she'd seen him in Carthage.  
>"Dean? What's going on?" she whispered carefully. Her old hunter skills kicked in, and she scanned the room on instinct. Besides the couch and fireplace, there was an extravagant table off to the side with dining chairs. Next to that was a 1920's style bar that spanned longer than the dining table. "What is this place? Where are we?" she continued to question when he didn't respond. With his classic Winchester smirk, he took a step towards her. It was the way he presented himself that told her something changed within him.<p>

"Hell, Jo. We're in Hell," his gruff voice commented, and he took the nearby fire poker to play with the wood aflame. With a relatively calm demeanor, he glanced at her and waited for her response.

"I know I'm in Hell. Why are you here? Did you die? Are you a demon?" she couldn't hold back the questions. His eyes were cast lower than her face, and she knew he was admiring the outfit. A flash of red appeared on her cheeks, and she couldn't believe he was seeing her in this outfit. Of course, over the years they'd had their moments and flirting. Yet, he never acted on it.

"So many questions…" he drawled. "You'll get your answers in time," he added.

"Get my answers in time? Now you sound like Cas," she said. Dean, or the demon that Jo thought was possessing him, threw his head back and smiled.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time," he pondered, casting her a sideways glance.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" she flat out questioned.

"You want the truth Jo? Sweet Joanna Beth…" he brought a hand to her face, and saw her brown eyes flash to his green ones.

"Y-yes," she anxiously replied.

"I'm not a demon. I'm much more than a lowly demon. I'm the King," he said with pride and an evil grin.

Joanna backed up a few steps, running into the couch. Her frantic eyes looked for the nearest exit, and she was trying to register what Dean just said. Narrowing his eyes, Dean paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"You see, I made a deal. In order to save dear little Sammy, I signed over my soul to Death," he began to explain. Jo gasped and looked up at his pacing form from the couch.

"_The_ Death? As in the horseman?"

"Yes, that Death," he answered impatiently. "Anyways, instead of putting me back on the rack, he sentenced me to fill the vacant position in Hell. The Devil."

"Wait…you're…?"

"The Devil. Satan, antichrist, evil, King of Hell, temptation, the wicked one…Take your pick."

"But…why?" she whispered, tears pricking her eyes and threatening to fall.

"Why? _Why?_ Well for starters…I'm pretty damn good at it. Second, I had to save Sammy…" his eyes cast downwards and Jo saw recognition of hurt in his emerald orbs. "And truthfully, I've been given an opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"Yes. An opportunity to do things _my_ way. The way all of us hunters wished things worked back when we were topside. Granted, I have a bit of a twisted outlook on things now, but the concept is still the same." Jo stared up at him, and her vision blurred from her tears. He ignored the moisture falling from her eyes and leaned against the mantle of the fireplace.

"What do you want with me?!" she spat out in rage.

"I'm getting there," he said, holding up his hand. "When I made the deal with Death, there were a few strings attached. I had certain…requirements... to fulfill. I've completed everything except for one." He held up his index finger for emphasis. "Hell requires a Queen." Jo's breath hitched in her throat, and suddenly the crazy, red corset felt like it was a giant vice grip compressing her lungs. She could feel her pulse bounding through her body, her heart beat audible in her head. "You, my dear Jo, are the lucky winner," he said in a smooth tone.

"W-what?" she whispered. She watched as that familiar smirk formed on Dean's face, and she was unable to tear herself away from his gaze.

Jo was still speechless as she sat on the couch, and stared into the wide fireplace before her. Dean was silent as he took a seat next to her. Tensing up at his closeness, Jo kept very still. He sighed and turned to face her.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me. You've known me for years," Dean commented in a relaxed voice.

"Not like this. I don't want anything to do with you if you're a part of Hell, much less the new Devil."

"I don't think you've got much of a choice sweetheart," he drawled and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You're more than welcome to return to the rack," he said louder with an arm outstretched. His eyes flashed red and Jo jumped in surprise at the change. "I picked you. I want _you_."

"How can you expect me to want you in return when you went from a hunter who saved people to the Devil who tortures for a living?" she asked in exasperation.

"That's not true," his eyes flashed back to their regular green. "Do I torture? Yes. But only to those who really deserve it. I cannot interfere with sentences that were made before I was King, but _new arrivals_ are my decision. I'm not the same person Jo, I know that. It was part of the deal. But I'm not Lucifer, and I never will be," he said with a definitive tone.

"Sir?" Harvey interrupted at the entrance to the grand room.

"What?" Dean mumbled in reply.

"You're needed in the thr-….you're office," the assistant corrected himself and used Dean's new terminology for what Lucifer termed the throne room.

"In a minute," Dean answered, not leaving Jo's eyes. Harvey quickly backed out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"Dean Winchester, what happened to you?" Jo said in a sad voice as she hesitantly touched her hand to his cheek.

"Life," he whispered in reply before abruptly standing to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope y'all like it. I'm glad I gained a few followers! Thinking about changing the title of the story...any suggestions?  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All works produced and posted by this user are not owned. Supernatural belongs to the CW and respective owners/writers.**_

3

I WAS THERE TOO

Dean left Jo on the couch alone as he went to his office upon Harvey's request. She was able to sit in silence for what felt like a few minutes until a woman came into the room. She had dark brown hair, and looked like she was barely eighteen. The timid woman approached her nervously, and Jo frowned. _'Is this woman here to hurt me?'_ was Jo's first thought. Tensing, Jo found it odd that she wished Dean was back instead of this woman who had yet to speak. The woman wore a plain, faded dress. She looked like she was from a different time period, but Jo couldn't really tell. Without a word, the woman went to the long bar and rummaged through various bottles. Jo continued to stare at her as she pulled out a wine bottle and opened it. Within a minute, the woman was offering Jo the glass filled with wine. Confused, Jo asked, "Who are you?"

"I am your servant, ma'am," the girl quietly responded, not making eye contact with Jo.

"Servant? What? Why?"

"The King requested it."

"Stop kneeling. This isn't Ancient Rome," Jo snapped. "Who are you?" she repeated.

"Jeannie ma'am. I'm to accompany you until the King returns." Jo took the glass from Jeannie's hands and watched as she stood up.

"Why do you call him the King?"

"Because he is our King. He's the Devil now." Jo noticed how Jeannie did not ask any questions, but only responded to them.

"So you're my babysitter," Jo reasoned, taking a sip of the offered wine. It's not like it could be poisoned, she was already dead and in Hell.

"No. I'm _your_ servant," Jeannie replied, and stood waiting for orders.

"I don't need a servant. Go do whatever it is you did before I was here," Jo said, unsure of what to say. The Jeannie looked around in confusion, and then back at Jo.

"I did nothing. I was in a cell. Please do not make me go back there," the young woman pleaded with desperate eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Okay. Stay," Jo quickly said, not wanting to cause the girl pain. They were silent for a long time, and Jo was still quietly sipping on the wine. It was delicious, and she assumed Dean had the power to obtain any kind of wine or liquor his heart desired. During their silence, Jo had gestured for Jeannie to sit on the couch with her. The only noise came from the crackling of the fireplace as Jo contemplated her new situation in her mind. _'Being some Queen sure sounds better than returning to that rack. But how can I stoop so low to 'serve' the Devil? Well…I guess Dean's the Devil now, but still. I don't want to be evil, and I don't want to become a demon…'_ she pondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jeannie broke the silence.

"More wine Miss?"

"No. I'm going to talk to Dean," she said with reason. If Dean truly picked her because he _wanted _her, then she deserved more answers. Standing up, she started towards the set of double doors.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Jeannie tried to timidly call, and followed Jo out the doors.

"How do I get to his 'office'?" she held up her fingers in mock quotations. It was quite obvious to Jeannie that Jo was upset and on a mission.

"I can show you," the servant offered. They walked down a few different corridors before coming to another set of double doors. Jeannie stopped just outside the doors, and looked at Jo in question. Sighing and building up courage, Jo opened the doors with a significant amount of strength.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on a raised chair; nursing glass of what Jo assumed was whiskey, his eyes immediately found her. He looked stressed and tired. Her entrance caused everyone to look in her direction. Next to Dean was Harvey and standing before them was a man she did not know. Off to the side stood several demons, one whom she recognized from the rack. She could feel the fear radiating off of Jeannie from behind her, but Jo pressed forward. Harvey stepped forward with an annoyed look on his face.<p>

"What are you do-" Harvey was cut off by Dean's booming voice.

"Harvey," Dean snapped. The Devil's assistant stopped talking, but it was obvious that he had more to say. "I'll be right with you Jo," Dean quickly said, returning his attention to the man standing before him. Jo's eyes widened, and she was suddenly second guessing herself. Her courage diminishing by the second, she nearly forgot what she was going to say. Deciding to wait for him to finish, she moved off to the side with Jeannie following her. Once again remembering her skimpy outfit, she blushed when she saw two of the demons eying her up.

"You are sentenced to fifty years, as a _start_. Then we'll reevaluate," Dean stated as he stared into the unknown man's eyes.

"What?! No way man! You think you can fucking tel-" the man never finished his sentence as Dean's eyes turned red and his fingers snapped. The man grabbed at his throat fearfully. Continuing to appear as though his airway was cut off, the man struggled and looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Your dumb ass got yourself in this mess, now don't make it any worse," Dean said. He waited a painfully long thirty seconds before giving the man his airway back and allowing him to breathe. "Take him away," Dean said to one of the demons standing to his right. With screams of frustration, the man was drug out of the room by the two demons who had just eyed up Jo.

"What can I do for you Jo?" Dean asked, standing up from his chair and moving to a small convenient bar to refill his glass.

"How about explain what the Hell is going on? This morning I'm strapped to the rack and now I'm supposed to be some Queen?" she was frustrated, but not as mad as when she first entered his office. Harvey stood in silence as Dean turned to face Jo.

"I told you. I've already explained it," he reasoned with a raised eyebrow. Still distracted from the show that just happened, Jo searched her brain for something to say.

"What do you expect me to do? Just sit in that room for the rest of eternity with a servant I don't need?"

"I expect you to play your part, Joanna," he answered her in a stern voice as he fixed his drink.

"Excuse me?" she said in disbelief.

"Edith, Arirca, leave us," Dean instructed. The demons left, leaving Dean, Jo, Harvey, and a very frightened Jeannie remaining. "Jo, things have changed. This is the way it is now, and there's nothing I can do to make it any different. I cannot bring you back to life, I can't 'stop' being the Devil, and I can't change the way things are. I figured you'd be happier with me compared to the rack. I should know, I was there too," he explained with venom in his voice. Harvey looked uncomfortable for just a second, and glanced at Jo who was toying with her skirt.

_**A/N: So? What do you think? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: A big thank you to JBethh for all her wonderful input! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW**_

4

THE DEVIL IS TIRED

Jo had left Dean's office in frustration, confusion, and sadness. She had returned to the room with the fireplace, and Jeannie was sitting on the couch with her again. It didn't take long for Dean to come through the heavy doors and move to stand in front of Jo.

"Death is coming soon," he announced and sat on the other side of Jo. Jeannie stood and looked at Jo. When she didn't say anything, Jeannie cleared her throat.

"What?" Jo asked, honestly confused.

"You have not dismissed me," Jeannie explained.

"Why do you need to be so proper? Go do whatever," Jo said with a smile and moderate confusion.

"If I am not a good servant, I'll be put back in my cell." Jo glared at Dean who held his hands up in mock defense. Jeannie left the room in a hurry, and Jo turned to face Dean.

"If I agree to be your 'Queen' what will happen?" Jo asked, using her fingers for quotation marks again.

"You'll be free from the rack for starters. You will have free reign and authority…and you'll be helping me out," he said. With his eyes staying their natural green, Jo saw the Dean she used to know on Earth. The same Dean who walked into the Roadhouse how many years ago, and the same Dean who kissed her goodbye before death. She then thought of the people she could help, and the small chance that she could influence Dean in a way that benefitted people. He claimed that he had an opportunity to change things, and to make them right the way they'd wished when they were hunters. If he was telling the truth, she could be a part of that opportunity. However, he was the Devil. He could very easily be lying to get her to agree.

"And if I don't?" she hesitantly questioned.

"Then Dean will be forced to pick another woman to take your place," a voice rang from behind them. Dean's gaze did not move off of Jo as Death made his presence.

"Death," Dean greeted.

"Well I came here to ensure that our deal was fulfilled, however it seems Miss Harvelle has not made a decision. I'm limited on time," Death sighed in boredom.

"What's it gonna be?" Dean looked into her chocolate eyes with determination. A pang of jealousy surged through her at the thought of him picking someone else, and she turned to face Death.

"Yes," she quietly answered. Death's eyebrows rose, and if Jo wasn't mistaken she thought she saw a hint of a smile on the horseman's face.

"Very well," Death answered and reached forward to touch his hand to Jo's forehead. Jo's eyes closed at the cold-handed touch, and when she opened them Death was gone. Dean and Jo were left alone in the room she'd termed as a 'living room' in her mind.

"Thank you," Dean said with real sincerity. Jo looked at him with a confused expression.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

"I have some stuff to do. I'll be back later," he announced as he stood to leave once more, and her trance with him broke.

"What? Now that you got me to say yes I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for your triumphant return?" she was upset and stood up to her full height. Even though she was still considerably shorter than him, she tried her best to counter his stare.

"Do whatever you want," Dean said in a light voice and spread his arms wide. "Contrary to popular belief, Hell has its perks. I've made some improvements," a smirk crept its way to his face. She cocked her head to the side, unsure of what he was getting at. With a snap of his fingers, they were both standing in what looked like a massive suite at an expensive Las Vegas hotel.

"Wha-" Jo started to ask, but Dean explained.

"This is our room," he said and Jo's posture stiffened. Her stomach was in cartwheels from him snapping them there so quick, and then her pulse started to speed up again. _'Our room!?'_ "Through there is the closet," he pointed towards a dark, wooden door.

"I didn't know Hell had closets…" she pondered out loud.

"It didn't. Like I said, I made improvements."

"It looks like a hotel suite," she commented, turning around to take the whole room in.

"That was the general idea. Growing up in shitty motels, you start to wonder what a nice one would be like. I may be the Devil, but I still lived a human life," Dean said in a quieter tone. Jo's eyes landed on the large bed in the center of the room and her breathing quickened. "I'll be back later," Dean said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>With him gone, she was able to calm down a little. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and counted to three. Looking at a nearby mirror, she saw her reflection dressed in the black and red outfit. Scowling at said reflection, she moved to open the door Dean claimed was the closet. To her wonder, the <em>closet<em> was a separate room.

There was a fancy vanity in one corner with lights on either side of the provided mirror. Her hopes of finding regular clothes were shattered when she spotted rods holding clothing on her left. Most of the clothes hanging were dresses, fancy corsets similar to the one she was already wearing, skirts, and spandex shorts. Rolling her eyes in disbelief and scoffing, she reached the first dresser. Inside the first drawer was lingerie. _'Of course. It's Dean were talking about.'_ The second drawer contained lingerie, and so did the third. "What in the world is this? Stripperville?" she said out loud to herself. On the other side of the room were shoe racks. Of course, most of them were high heels.

Jo occupied herself with searching through the closet for the remainder of the day. She knew time moved differently in Hell than it did on Earth, but she couldn't tell the difference. It was nearing the end of the day when she actually started to feel tired. Besides not needing the bathroom, she felt like a normal functioning human. Jeannie had came to check in, respectively bringing Jo more of the delectable wine she'd drank earlier. Sitting in a chair near the window of the bedroom, she looked out at the dreaded scenery. Instead of a beautiful beach, cityscape, mountains, or vast rainforest, she looked upon a fearful landscape. With red-orange skies and jagged, black rock, she witnessed what Hell really looked like. Parts of rock looked like they housed rooms, or cells, and she spotted the horrid spot that she knew the rack was located. It was never ending, and she sat in silence with her wine for many lonesome minutes.

"It's how I imagined it before the deal," she heard Dean say from behind her. Jumping from surprise, Jo turned to face him. "It just kind of stayed this way," he added.

"Why does my closet look like a strip club?" she blurted out. Dean smiled, knowing that remark was coming.

"You saw that, did you?"

"Yes, I saw it Dean," she said with sarcasm.

"What's wrong with it?" he taunted with his eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with it? Seriously? You know I don't wear those clothes."

"Well sweetheart, it's awfully hot down here. Plus, you look amazing in that tight little outfit," he smirked and pulled the curtains shut. "We can sort this out tomorrow. Devil's tired, and it's time for bed," he explained. Jo's pulse skyrocketed and she suddenly grew extremely nervous for what she assumed was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

5

FINE SPECIMEN

Jo stood in the massive closet in front of her dresser. She could hear Dean moving around in the bedroom, and was trying to slow her racing heart. Looking down at the choices she had for "pajamas" she scowled. Suddenly becoming self conscious, she rummaged through the different colors of lingerie and skimpy nightgowns. Picking the most modest of the nightgowns, she held it up to her front. Looking at herself in the mirror, she liked the way the soft, lavender silk looked. _'If only it actually covered something,'_ she thought to herself.

"Are you sewing the clothes in there or what?" Dean's sarcastic tone called from outside the closet door. Her nerves on edge once more, Jo slipped on the nightgown and looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror again. Dean had never seen her in something like this, or in the ridiculous outfit she'd worn before. She was scared, and unsure of what would happen. With a shaking hand, she opened the closet door to the bedroom. A whistle emitted from Dean who was lying on the silk sheets of their bed. Jo's fair complexion turned beet red, and he chuckled. With jerky movements, she made her way towards the bed and slipped underneath the covers. She pulled the black sheet all the way up to her neck and looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Jo, there's no reason to be afraid," he said in a calm voice. "Just because you're officially Queen doesn't mean I'll toss you to the side," he added. His statement made her even more anxious, and she was sure her heart beat was audible throughout the room. When she didn't say anything, he snapped his fingers and the main lights went out. They were left in darkness except for a faint light glowing in the corner, and she was just waiting for him to make a move. He was the Devil, previously Dean Winchester, and she knew both parts of him were sexually interested.

"Kiss me," he demanded. Even though she could only see his shadowed face, she knew he was staring at her with that serious glare he'd inherited from his time in Hell. Jo squeezed her toes in unease, and turned her head to face him. The only kiss they'd shared was when she died. It was bittersweet, and she was glad it happened. He gave her the best goodbye she could have imagined. However, now he was a very different Dean. Sucking in a deep breath, she looked into his eyes which were evidently red. When his eyes turned red she knew she wasn't talking with Dean Winchester, she was talking with the Devil.

"Kiss me," he repeated, slightly impatient. Mustering up courage, she leant forward and pressed her lips delicately to his. After a second, he felt like the Dean she'd kissed minutes before dying. His hand reached up behind her neck, and he deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips to her surprise, and she could feel him smile against her mouth. She was enjoying it, and she had no control. Pulling away, his eyes were still red. After a few seconds they returned to their normal green she loved, and he laid back down. _'That's it? He's not gonna make me do….?'_ She thought to herself.

"No Jo, I'm not going to make you do that tonight," he said, reading her thoughts.

"What? Wait…you can tell what I'm thinking?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise and anger.

"Sometimes. It depends on what you're thinking," he commented as he folded his arms behind his head and sighed in contempt. "The closer we are the more I can hear," Dean added as he shut his eyes. Jo still stared at him, thinking over his words. "Goodnight Jo," he said before she heard his breathing even out. Slowly turning her back towards him, she curled up against the pillow to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, or what morning looked like in Hell, Jo woke up to someone calling her name. Before opening her eyes, she recalled what happened the day prior, and sighed. Being Queen of Hell was not how she pictured her afterlife to be. She then remembered Dean and her kissing before bed, and his face wouldn't leave her mind.<p>

"Miss," the voice called again. Jo finally registered it as Jeannie, and opened her eyes. "Good morning Miss," Jeannie greeted.

"Mornin' Jeannie," Jo answered. Looking around, she saw that she was still in her and Dean's bed. _'I slept in the same bed as the Devil,'_ she thought over and shook her head in disbelief.

"The King would like for you to join him in the hall," Jeannie explained.

"You know, you can just call him Dean. That's his name, and I don't really care for the proper-ness and titles," Jo said with a smirk up at the young woman. Jeannie blushed slightly and turned away.

"So he's summoning me then, yeah?" Jo added with a roll of her eyes. Sitting up, she realized she was still in the skimpy, lavender silk she wore to bed. "But I need to change," she said with a sigh, and looked at Jeannie. The 'servant' was still wearing a plain dress, and Jo was unsure where she went when Jo was not in use of her. _'Maybe she goes back to her cell? I hope not. I hope she is somewhere decent since she's technically working for Dean." _

Curiosity got the best of her, and as Jeannie followed Jo into the closet, the Queen couldn't help but ask her, "Where do you sleep? Where do you go at night or when we 'dismissed' you last night?" Jo used air quotes again, and waited for Jeannie's answer while searching through the racks of clothing.

"The King," she started and received a glace from Jo. "I mean _Dean_ has employed me, therefore relieving me of my sentence in my cell. I am allowed to sleep in a different room that is safe."

"Good," Jo commented, still searching through the clothes. "If you don't mind me asking, when did you die?"

"I died in 1874. I made a deal with a demon to let my sister live. She was drowned by an evil man, so I made a deal for her life in place of mine," Jeannie said as she held up a suggestion for clothing.

"Wow, 1874? That's a long time ago," Jo commented with a raised eyebrow. She took the dress that Jeannie was holding out, and nodded in approval. It was still very short, and had some extra design on it, but it was acceptable compared to the corset and skirt combinations. The dress was black and silver, and of course skin tight. "I look ridiculous," Jo said as Jeannie helped her zip up the dress.

"You look beautiful Miss."

"Well thanks," Jo said with her classic smirk. "So being my 'servant' saved you from the punishments the demon deal got you?" Jo inquired. She was trying to make honest conversation, missing the interaction she had on Earth with people. Since her death, she'd been tortured on the rack every single day. It was standard for almost all hunters, and she was no exception.

"Yes. The worst part was the hallucinations. I would see my sister, almost every day. She would be holding a knife, and kill herself in front of me. I was forced to watch it, and it happened over and over again. I knew it was fake, and that the demons were just playing tricks. However, that did not cease the turmoil and pain it caused," Jeannie explained, as she pushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," Jo said, knowing that must have been difficult. Sometimes when she wasn't on the rack, she would hallucinate her mother, father, and sometimes even Dean or Sam. It was painful, and she dreaded it.

"The Kin-Dean will be expecting you," Jeannie caught herself and looked at Jo expectantly. Nodding, Jo put a pair of plain black heels on and followed Jeannie to the 'hall'. The hall was what Jo had termed the living room, except now they were sitting at the giant dining table that was off to the side of the fireplace. Dean was sitting at the head of the table, and another man's back was to her.

"Jo, you've decided to join us," Dean said, as if she really had a choice. Keeping her eyes forward, she went to the empty spot that had a place setting. Sitting down to Dean's right, she made eye contact with the demon to Dean's left that was across from her. Right as she sat down, another demon poured her a glass of wine. It was the same bottle that Jeannie had served her the day before.

"This is Arirca. He's one of my main demons," Dean introduced Jo to the demon seated across from her. She may know Dean, she may be the Queen of Hell, but she was raised to despise demons. Glaring across the table, she didn't say anything.

"Quite a fine specimen," Arirca commented with a smirk.

"Yes. She is," Dean dazed at her. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there! _'I'm not some piece of meat on display,'_ she thought in her head, wondering if Dean would hear it. If he did, he didn't act like it because he continued talking with Arirca.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: HUGE thank you to JbethH for being such an awesome reviewer and supporter! You all NEED to go read some of her work, you'll love it. **_

_**Again, what do you guys think so far? It may get a little darker in the upcoming chapters. **_

6

I KNOW YOU

Jo drank the wine that was offered, not caring that it was early in the day. She couldn't tell what time it was, because the room they were in had no clocks or way to tell time. Towards the back of the room were a set of doors that led to some sort of patio. Being in Hell, there was no sun so outside didn't help with telling time. Pointedly ignoring Dean and Arirca's conversation, she saw Jeannie standing off to the side. She looked like she was waiting for Jo or Dean to tell her what to do, but Jo remained silent.

"Jo?" Dean questioned, and was looking at her expectantly. Pulled from her thoughts, she snapped her head to face Dean.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No," she honestly answered. Sighing, Dean rolled his eyes.

"After drinks we'll announce you. Demons need to know Hell has finally found a Queen," Dean explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Just gathering everyone and announcing it?" Arirca asked. He sat very stiff, and didn't move except to drink amber liquid from a glass placed in front of him. With raven hair and grey-blue eyes, the demon glanced in Jo's direction. She felt uncomfortable in the presence of demons. It was all too new to her, and she didn't trust anything they said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Dean asked.

"Well, sir, I think it might be different considering that she was on the rack for a period of time. Some demons may have a hard time…adjusting," Arirca explained. Dean narrowed his eyes in the demon's direction and they flashed red. Jo's muscles stiffed and she anxiously looked between Arirca and Dean.

"What are you implying?" Dean sneered.

"Nothing, I assure you. If you'd like to announce it today, then we shall. I was simply making a point about the demons who were working on the rack," Arirca held his hands up in defense.

"If anyone has an issue, I will deal with it. Not you, it's not your concern," Dean said in an indifferent voice.

"Of course," Arirca answered. He shot a glance at Jo, who quickly avoided his eyes. Jo drank her wine, feeling Dean's gaze on her. She was sure that he was inspecting what she was wearing, but didn't comment on it. There were fine pastries set out on the table, and Dean ate a few of them. The act of eating was a mere habit, not a necessity. She figured that Dean conjured up the best bacon cheeseburger somehow, and was imagining how delicious it would taste. Nearing an hour later, Dean dismissed Arirca and looked to Jo.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Jo asked, draining her glass.

"To make the announcement. I like everyone to know what's going on, and with my position completely fulfilled by Death's requirements, I want all the demons to know. That way, they won't overthrow me like they did Crowley," Dean explained. He stood up and watched as she stood with him and adjusted her dress. "I like this one," he said, fingering the silver patterns on the fabric. She didn't say anything as her gaze bore into his green eyes.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered and turned her back on him.

"Even in death you hate being the center of attention, don't you?" he teased as he followed her. A few minutes later they were in Dean's office, which was previously Lucifer's throne room. Dean had made improvements and it looked much more modern than when he'd started. Snapping his fingers, a second chair appeared next to his and Dean gestured her to take a seat. Deciding to remain standing, Dean moved towards the bar and made himself another drink. The effects of alcohol were different in Hell also, and it took a lot longer for him to feel anything.

"You have a busy day sir," Harvey's voice rang from the entrance. He spotted Jo and nodded politely before approaching Dean. Dressed in his usually t-shirt and jeans, Dean stretched his arms and turned to face Harvey.

"I know. First, we have an announcement to make."

"Of course," Harvey said, looking at Jo once more. She was sitting in the provided chair looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place.

"Perhaps after you'd like to discuss the current issue concerning _him_?" Harvey asked. Jo was listening, and her eyes darted over to Dean. His expression faltered, and he avoided Jo's stare.

"After," Dean stated, and with a wave of his hand Harvey was walking towards the chairs. Within minutes, hundreds of demons were filing into Dean's office. Jo was surprised, thinking there would be way more demons that what she saw. Looking at Dean in question, he gestured towards the crowd of demons and said, "I killed most of them off. I don't like having to manage that many, and if I need more I've got plenty of souls. They're replaced as needed." She nodded her head in quick understanding and then turned her attention to her feet. Distracting herself, she focused on the different parts of her shoes and traced the designs on her small dress.

"Attention!" Harvey called to the crowd. Everyone was staring at Jo, and a few demons were whispering to each other. They quieted down, looking at Dean expectantly.

"This is Jo. She's your new Queen. I expect the same respect for my Queen that you give me. With Death's requirements completed, I'm you're new Lucy," Dean said in a light tone, and smirked with red eyes winking at the crowd. Some demons cheered, others whistled, and a few just clapped. Dean outstretched his hand for Jo to take, and she hesitantly accepted. Pulling her to a standing position, Dean put his hand on her cheek. Bending her down, he kissed her dramatically in front of the crowd. More cheers were heard and Dean set Jo upright with an evil grin.

Towards the side of the crowd, two demons stood motionless. One was grinning at Jo, and she recognized him from the rack and from the day before. His name was Mark. He was standing next to another demon, who Jo remembered as Edith. She was there the day prior as well. The duo continued to stare at Jo, their gaze not faltering. Fresh memories of the rack surged through her mind as she glared at Mark. Dean's hand held hers and she was brought back to the demonic commotion in front of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Well? Comments? QUestions? COncerns?  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

7

OH PAPA BEAR

Jo sat next to Dean in his office after the announcement. Everyone had cleared out except for Harvey, Arirca, and one other unnamed demon. Dean was calm, nursing his drink as Harvey walked to the entrance. Seconds later, a man was being dragged and brought to his knees directly in front of Dean.

"Gerald Trents," Harvey said, looking down at a piece of paper. The man looked around nervously, catching Jo's confused expression.

"Gerald. What a _dis_pleasure," Dean's voice boomed throughout the expanse of his office. Jo remained silent, and saw Dean's pointed stare. The man looked terrified, and she suddenly felt remorse for him.

"Please! Please j-just don't hurt me," the man begged.

"This is Hell. There are no shortcuts, no cheats, no tap outs, and…no mercy," Dean said in an authoritative tone. Harvey grinned from Dean's side, and Arirca busied himself in conversation with the other demon hanging around.

"No! No, no, no, please I'll do anything!" the man continued to plead.

"Put him on the rack." Dean's order was immediately carried out by Arirca and the other demon.

"What the Hell was that for?" Jo asked once it was just her and Harvey in the office.

"He raped four girls that were in the second grade. He deserves it," Dean muttered with a clenched jaw. "Don't question my orders Jo. I'm the King down here, and you're just gonna have to trust me." She moved farther away from him, leaning back in her chair.

"Sir, I think maybe you'd like to discuss the next matter in private," Harvey suggested in a knowing tone, and cast a glance at Jo. She felt slightly irritated by Harvey's comment, and looked to Dean to see what his answer would be. To her absolute amazement, he turned to her and nodded.

"What?" she said, wondering if he was really going to make her leave the room to talk to Harvey about something.

"I'll find you when I'm finished," he said, giving her an earnest look. His eyes were almost soft, but not pleading. There was no room for argument, so Jo rose to her feet. The sound of her heels clicking could be heard all the way to the entrance. Dean knew she was upset, but had a different issue to deal with. He didn't want Jo to be around for what was about to happen, and knew that it would upset her. "Bring him," Dean said to Harvey. Within a few minutes, the doors opened once more. Two demons were dragging a man towards Dean, and the Devil's eyes softened again.

"Dad," Dean greeted. John Winchester looked up at his son, and pain was evident in his stare.

* * *

><p>Jo sat in the hall, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Jeannie was with her, and Jo arguing with herself out loud. Jeannie sat patiently and listened, every now and then offering a word or two.<p>

"I mean he makes _everyone _come to see my 'introduction' yet right when it's over he just pushes me to the side!" Jo said in anger. Jeannie offered her a glass of the wine, and Jo quickly accepted it. "What kind of wine is this?" Jo asked, interrupting her own rant.

"Here is the bottle," Jeannie said, showing her the bottle. The red label had blank ink. The words were in a different language, and Jo recognized it as Latin. Shrugging, she set the bottle down and continued to pace.

"What does he want me to do all day? Just sit here?" Jo commented, wanting Jeannie to say something. Looking towards the timid servant, Jo gave her an anticipating glare.

"Perhaps a walk would help?" Jeannie offered, unsure of what to offer. Jo's chocolate eyes glanced at the double doors, and she nodded. With Jeannie accompanying her, they wandered through the various halls. Passing by multiple demons, all eyes were on Jo. Some nodded and smiled in her direction, which she thought was a strange gesture for Hell. Others rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"What's that all about?" Jo asked, looking behind her back at a rude demon. Jeannie focused her gaze on the floor, and cleared her throat.

"I don't know much. I only hear whisperings," Jeannie explained.

"What whisperings?" Jo was very curious.

"Some do not think it's fair that a soul from the rack would be appointed Queen. That is all I know." Jo's eyes widened and she stopped walking to face Jeannie.

"A soul from the rack? Dean was on the rack before I even died! What difference does it make?"

"I am not sure Miss," the servant answered, but then she made eye contact with Jo. "Dean was on the rack?"

"Don't you know? He made a deal a long time ago to save his brother's life. A demon gave him one year to live, and he went to Hell. He was here for forty years before an angel pulled him out."

"I was unaware. I just thought he made a deal with Death."

"That was his _second_ deal. If you knew Dean's family, you'd know that the Winchesters are famous for sacrificing themselves," Jo explained with a hint of a smirk. Thinking back to her time on Earth, she remembered John. He was always kind to her, especially when he would stop in for a drink after a hunt with her father Bill.

_April 2__nd__, 1989  
>Harvelle Roadhouse<br>The bell rang above the door, signaling that someone entered the bar. A seven year old Joanna sat at one of the tables doing homework. She leaped off the chair once she saw it was her father and John. "Daddy!" she shrieked as she jumped into her father's arms. He laughed and gave her a scruffy kiss on her cheek. "Hi John!" Jo greeted._

_"What no kiss for me?" Ellen Harvelle's voice rang from behind the bar. She was glowing with happiness that her husband had returned safe. Bill carefully set Jo down and moved to greet his wife. _

_ "What's new Joanna?" John Winchester asked._

_"Nothing much. We played this real fun game in gym yesterday," she offered, following John to one of the bar stools. With his assistance, she was able to sit on the one next to him. Bill and Ellen were busy with each other, so John reached over the bar to pour himself a brew._

_"You did? What game?" John asked._

_"I can't remember what it was called, but we had this big parachute and got to run around underneath it," her high voice explained. John chuckled at her enthusiasm and took a sip of his beer._

_"My son told me about that game. They played it at the school he was at a few months ago," the hunter commented. Jo's eyes grew wide with wonder._

_"You have kids? Why do they never come to play?" she asked, looking up at him with excitement. Being the only child, she didn't have other kids to play with. Sometimes she would go to a friend's house after school, but that was only if Ellen had time to pick her up later._

_"I'm sure you'll meet them someday."_

Dean sat in his chair and let out a tired sigh. He'd had the same argument with his father time and time again. Once a week he'd have John brought to see him, to offer him the same deal. Each week, John would refuse. Looking at the demons occupying his office, Dean dismissed everyone except for Harvey. Harvey was already privy to the discussion that was about to take place.

"Dad," Dean started, "something has changed."

"Don't call me that you bastard," John spat. He still did not believe that it was really Dean, and instead he thought his eldest son was possessed. John was positive that Dean was a simple meat suit or being used as a vessel of some sort, and he refused to believe anything different.

"Damn! Even in death you're a stubborn ass! Will you just listen to me?" Dean yelled and a vein was visible on the side of his neck. He was overly frustrated with the constant arguing John caused. His father remained silent, but gave him a death glare. "I've secured my position. There's no going back now."

"What, you find some demon bitch to seal the deal with Death?" John spat, glancing at Harvey in disgust.

"No." Dean stood and walked towards John. "I found Jo," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Due to a very anxious review, the next chapter is posted early :) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Any works posted by this user belong to their respective owners (CW).**_

8

DOESN'T HAVE TO STOP US

"Jo? Joanna Harvelle?" John asked, his expression softening. When Dean nodded in confirmation, John let his head fall. "What did that girl do to get down here?" he muttered more to himself than to Dean.

"She was killed by Hellhounds," Harvey spoke up in a neutral tone as if it was everyday conversation.

"Yes. We were in Carthage, and she…didn't make it," Dean added.

"What business do you have with her? What did you do to her?" John accused, and rage flashed through his eyes.

"Why do you automatically assume I've done something cruel, huh? I've done the exact opposite! I saved her! Just like I've given rightful judgment to the rapists, murderers, and assholes that come down here!" Dean was standing now, getting in his father's face. It reminded him of his human life on Earth when he and John would get into it occasionally. Moving back, Dean focused his eyes on the floor. "I fulfilled Death's deal. And I did it to keep Sammy alive. That's what it was all about, wasn't it dad?" Dean asked sarcastically as he sported an evil grin. "Keep Sammy safe. Protect Sammy. Don't let anything bad happen to Sammy. So that's what I did," Dean lent closer to John, his stare serious.

"What does this have to do with Joanna?" John asked.

"To complete the deal, I had to find a Queen for Hell. I found Jo, and freed her from the rack."

"She's okay? She's been with you?"

"She's perfectly fine now. Death made it official just yesterday. So that brings me to ask the same question I've asked over and over again. Will you _please_ accept my offer to move you somewhere better than your cell? You can do whatever you want! You can drink your sorrows away, or spend time with Jo. Hell, I don't even care if you want to be a demon and go do work topside for me, just please dad..." Dean trailed off, showing a moment of weakness. It was for that specific reason that Dean made sure to clear the room of everyone except for Harvey.

John was hesitating for a moment, and Dean almost thought his father would finally accept the offer. "No," John firmly responded. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Dean turned towards Harvey. Waving his hand, Dean signaled for John to be taken back to his cell.

"See ya next week dad," Dean whispered and returned to his duties.

* * *

><p>Jo and Jeannie were still wandering through different corridors, until Jo burnt off her steam. They eventually returned to the great hall where Jeannie gave Jo another glass of wine. As the duo sat at the dining table, they snacked on sweets that were displayed.<p>

"Miss?" Arirca's voice rang from the doorway. Jo turned to see Arirca leaning against the door with serious expression.

"Uh…yeah?"

"A demon is requesting your audience," Arirca said. _'My audience? What does that mean?'_ Jo thought, looking to Jeannie for advice. When her servant nodded her head in encouragement, Jo nodded to Arirca in acceptance. A minute later, a woman demon moved into the hall.  
>"Your majesty," the demon said, beaming with pride at Jo.<p>

"Umm, hi," Jo hesitantly said, not bothering to stand up from her seated position. The demon urged forward and Jo grew anxious. After only two days, she still didn't trust demons. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm ecstatic that our King has found a Queen. I am Marlie. Anything you need, just ask," the demon, Marlie, offered. Jo was taken aback by the kindness displayed by a demon, but accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks," Jo said, unsure of what the proper response would be. Marlie just stood there, waiting for Jo to say something more. "Do you want to join us?" Jo said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Marlie said, looking between Jo and Jeannie.

"Don't worry, you're not. We're just contemplating how to pass an eternity of time," Jo said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dean waltzed into the great hall, moving straight to the bar. Fixing himself a drink, he grabbed the brand of wine Jo drank and moved to the dining table. He stopped mid stride when he saw a third, and unexpected, person occupying a seat at the table.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded, staring down the demon he recognized as Marlie.

"She came here to introduce herself, and just had a few drinks," Jo provided with an indifferent expression.

"Get out," Dean ordered. Jo looked at him in confusion, and Marlie stood immediately.

"I'm sorry," Jo whispered as Marlie sent her a smile before exiting the great hall. "What was that for?" Jo asked. Dean avoided her gaze and drank the amber liquid from his glass as he refilled her wine glass. It seemed like Dean and Jeannie were always refilling her glass, urging her to drink more. She wasn't fooled that easy, and didn't take another drink.

"I've had a tiring day, and I'd like to relax with just you," Dean said, glancing at Jeannie.

"Let me know if you need anything," Jeannie said before disappearing. Jo's eyes found Dean's as she gave him an irritated look.

"That was kind of rude."

"I'm not running for the 'nicest guy of the year' award Jo. I'm the Devil, remember?"

"It's not an excuse and you know it Dean Winchester," she snapped.

"After being with you for just two days you're already standing up to me. That's why I love about you." _'Did I just say love?'_ Dean asked himself. The couple sat in silence, and Jo told him about her visit with Marlie.

"Sweetheart, you're the Queen of Hell now. People are going to suck up to you, and you're considered royalty in most demons' eyes. Get used to it," he explained as he flashed her a grin.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jo was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. She'd picked a random nightgown that was silver with black lace. Dean lay in bed watching her. She could see his eyes flash red occasionally in the mirror, but chose to ignore it. The night before, he'd only wanted a kiss. She had a feeling that he'd want more. After thoroughly brushing her long, blonde locks, she got in bed. Dean looked at her with a focused gaze. "I won't <em>make<em> you do anything Jo," he stated. "But once upon a time, I know you dreamt about moments like this. Both of us in bed, romantic stuff, whatever girls think about," he added with a sideways smirk.

"You're right, but you were also human," she said, fighting with herself. He spoke the truth about her past dreams, but he was human in those dreams. Now, he was part demon, or Devil, or whatever his chemical makeup was. He was the new Satan, and she still didn't know how much she could trust him.

Reaching his hand over, he ran it up the smooth skin of her leg. It sent a shivering sensation through her body, and she made eye contact with him. His eyes remained their emerald green, but she could see the fire behind them.

"You're fighting your body," he whispered, moving closer to her lips. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. _'I'm off the rack. I can be with Dean. I know he's still in there, underneath the Devilish charm he's inherited. Everything happens for a reason, and maybe this is just the way things were supposed to work. We couldn't be together on Earth, but that doesn't have to stop us from being together now,'_ she reasoned in her head. The thought made a small smile form on her lips, and she felt him still caressing her leg. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her head to see his fierce gaze.

"I know," she whispered before crushing her lips to his. His hands roamed her body, moving up to her breasts. An electric current of excitement ran through her body, and Dean's firm hold held her body flush against his. She could feel his arousal as he removed her nightgown. To Jo's surprise, Dean was extremely gentle with her, moving slow and taking his time. He thoroughly kissed every inch of exposed skin before undressing himself the rest of the way.

When he joined them together, she let out a gasp in surprise. His eyes turned the bright red she was becoming accustomed to, and she didn't mind. As he continued to move her anticipation climbed higher and higher. He moved faster and faster, and Jo reached her brink. Falling over the edge, she let noises of pleasure escape her lips.

Still catching their breath, Dean and Jo lay in their large bed both feeling pleasured. Looking over at Dean, Jo saw his eyes closed and adjusted her side of the blanket. Sighing in contentment, she couldn't help but smile. She'd released all the built up anger, frustration, and sexual tension that had been there since she first met him. Her last thought before sleep took over was what would happen the next day, and where did they stand?

_**A/N: HOLD ON! There will be a much more in depth sex scene in later chapters, but I had to get the first one out of the way. I know it's short, and I apologize. Just remember that there will be another one coming...pun intended... ALSO: always feel free to PM/Review any questions/comments/concerns/ideas/thoughts. Thank you! **_


	9. Chapter 9

9

SECRETS

"Get out!" Dean's voice woke Jo from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she saw their bedroom door slam shut. She was lying on her stomach, with her bare back exposed. Her face was snuggled against Dean's arm, and she was warm. Looking to Dean, she saw his eyes flash red. The night before, they'd flashed red when she gave in to her desires.

_Euphoria rushed in waves throughout her body as she came undone below him. Dean had fire brewing in his blazing red eyes and Jo couldn't help the moans of pleasure from escaping. Sweat glistened on their skin as Dean continued to pleasure his new Queen. Jo never imagined it would feel so good to cave in to the desire that was Dean Winchester. _

"Someone at the door?" she asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Not anymore," he said, moving his hand up the side of her arm in a gesture of comfort. She wondered who had interrupted their sleep, but didn't press the matter.

"I have some stuff to do topside today. I'll be back later," he stated, still caressing her arm.

"Okay," she answered. "What do you have to go…upstairs…for?"

"Just a quick errand," he answered, with his tone leaving no more room for discussion. He moved his head to kiss her forehead, making her smile. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. Sighing, she got out of bed and headed for the closet.

* * *

><p>Dean was dressed in his usual jeans and black t-shirt. Landing upstairs, he made an old Cadillac appear near the back of a parking lot. The Cadillac Deville was parked at the Warner Inn outside of Des Moines, Iowa. Peering through the window of room number twenty, he saw his brother. Sam Winchester paced the length of the motel room, and Dean saw a second figure sitting at the table. He didn't recognize who Sam was with, but he knew their purpose. Sammy was still trying to find a way to bring Dean back. He was surprised he didn't see Castiel, but was unsure if the angel was even in the picture anymore. Surely, if Castiel was there, his presence would have been noticed. Sam appeared to be shouting at the unknown figure, and Dean tuned his hearing in to the room.<p>

"I can't just sit here Kevin!" Sam's voice boomed. When the figure's head turned, Dean instantly realized that Sam was talking to Kevin Tran.

"I don't know what else you can do man. You've tried making deals, and no demon will deal with you. Castiel is MIA, and you've searched through every book we have," Kevin said.

"He's my brother Kevin. I can't leave him down there. Not again," Sam said, lowering his head. Dean's face remained emotionless, and he debated on making himself known. Deciding to leave the matter alone temporarily, he disappeared back to Hell.

* * *

><p>Jo decided to wear one of the pink corsets with a black skirt that was provided in the closet. She grew tired of sitting in the great hall, and had the urge to go for another walk. <em>'Maybe I'll run into Marlie. She's a demon, but at least she's nice. Dean wouldn't let there be any more Alistairs or Azazels.'<em>

Venturing down new corridors, she managed to wander close to the rack. She passed different cells on her way, and kept her gaze forward. Some of the souls yelled to her, while other didn't even notice a presence. Her walking ceased when she passed a cell on her right. Turning, the number read 1967. She had no idea what the numbers meant, but the soul inside meant a great deal to her. Sitting in the corner with his eyes closed was John Winchester. Jo gasped and moved towards the bars. "John?" she called. He lazily opened his eyes and saw Jo's curious expression.

"Joanna?" he called, exhausted. Dean wouldn't let the demons torture him on the rack anymore, but he refused to leave the cell. Leaving the cell meant serving his son, the Devil.

"Yes! John! It's me! Why are you here? Does Dean not know you're here?" she questioned in a hurry. He gave her a sarcastic and tired chuckle.

"Oh he knows," John slurred, looking at Jo's outfit. _'So it's true. He made her Queen.'_

"JO!" Dean's voice boomed from down the hall. Standing up, she turned to face him.

"Dean what is J-" her sentence went unfinished, because with a snap of Dean's fingers she was gone. He'd moved her to his office, and turned his attention to his father's cell.

"So you really found her then, huh?" his dad asked.

"I told you I did."

"You're torturing her, aren't you? You bastard. Keeping a sweet girl like Joanna for your own pleasure?"

"Never," Dean responded, and disappeared before John could make another comment. Appearing in his office, he saw a furious Jo standing in the middle of the room.

"What is _wrong_ with you!" she screeched. He could see the anger in her eyes, but it was nothing compared to his own furry.

"That place is off limits to you!" he ordered.

"Off limits? I thought I had no limits! That's beside the point! Why would you keep him there!" she referred to John. Dean could see demons who were gathered in his office watching the spectacle go down.

"I don't want you talking with him," Dean said, trying to rein his anger in. Jo however, couldn't help but push his buttons. She did the same thing when they were both on Earth, and it drove him nuts.

"Why? What are you hiding? What right do you-" she was interrupted once more by Dean whose eyes turned a bright red.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! I'm the goddamn Devil sweetheart!" Jo jumped at the loudness and rage in his voice. She looked truly frightened, and took a few steps back from him. Without a word, she left his office and made her way to their bedroom.

Tears stung her eyes as she slammed the door behind her, and Jeannie was quick to appear. Silently putting a comforting hand on her back, Jeannie rubbed circles on the Queen's soft skin. "Are you alright Miss?" Jeannie asked in her soft voice.

"No," Jo answered, letting the tears freely fall. "I can't believe he's keeping John prisoner," she muffled between sobs. Jeannie had no idea what Jo was speaking about, but just nodded and tried to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Back in his office, Dean sat down with his hands massaging his temples. He'd ordered the other demons to leave, except for Harvey. "Why is this so stressful?" Dean questioned aloud to himself.<p>

"Sir, what did she see?" Harvey asked out of curiosity.

"She saw…she saw John," Dean answered, his voice sounding tired.

"I'm no relationship expert, but perhaps the best thing would be to speak with her?" Harvey offered.

"Don't overstep your boundaries," Dean said, trying to tease his assistant. "The Devil needing relationship advice. That's a new one." Harvey tried to hide his smirk.

Jo had dismissed Jeannie, wanting to be alone. She knew Dean would eventually come looking for her, but was dreading the conversation. It wasn't for many hours until Dean entered their bedroom, and saw Jo lying in bed. Her back to him, she was hoping he'd just leave.

"Jo," he started, and when she didn't turn to acknowledge him he moved to kneel in front of her.

"What," she snapped, not meeting his eyes. She looked scared. Still on his knees, he brought his hand to her face and she flinched.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. On Earth, those two words were a rare occasion for him.

"What for?" she said, and he smiled knowing that he was going to have to work for it.

"For shouting and losing control. I didn't want you to see my dad. At least, not yet. And more importantly, I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Why are you keeping him prisoner?" she whispered, still hesitant of his touch.

"I'm not. Each week I offer him to leave his cell and join me. The problem is, he thinks I'm possessed or something. He refuses to leave that cell."

"What?" she sat up in confusion and amazement.

"Yeah. Yesterday I saw him, and offered him the same deal. That's why I had you leave. I don't want him to accept a position here only because of you, I want him to do it on his own."

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"Well, contrary to popular belief, it is kind of personal," he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "You see, just because I'm the Devil doesn't mean I'm _all _bad."

"I don't believe that you're all bad. I think you're lonely," she whispered, and looked away. He saw the fear evident in her eyes and gently grasped her chin so she'd look at him.

"Please Jo…I would never hurt you," he said, exposing himself in a moment of weakness. Silently, she leant forward and pressed her lips to his in answer.


	10. Chapter 10

10

CENTURIES

A few days later, Jo and Dean had settled into a routine. She did her own thing during the day while he attended to his business. Generally, Jo wanted nothing to do with what he did during the day. It had been a week since she'd been made Queen. On that particular day, Dean had an interesting incoming soul. Dean sat in his chair, enjoying his drink, when a new arrival was brought to the center of the room. "Roy Lanchert," Dean said with a smirk. "Oh I've been waiting for you."

"Dean? Winchester?" Roy questioned. He was a middle aged man with graying hair. Roy was a fellow hunter, but deserved to rot in Hell. "What are you?"

"Oh haven't you heard? I'm the new Devil," Dean smirked as he stood to walk closer to Roy. "I've got big plans for you," he whispered. Dean shut his eyes remembering the day he swore to kill Roy.

_January 17__th__, 2008  
>Klamath Falls, OR<br>3:42 AM_

_ Dean's phone was ringing on the nightstand. Opening his eyes and groaning, he found the cell phone._

_"Hello?" he said, wondering who would call so late._

_"D-Dean?" a familiar voice said._

_"Jo?" Dean asked, sitting up fully. He whispered so as not to wake his sleeping brother._

_"Yeah. It's me. I need help," she whispered. Her voice sounded different, and Dean had a feeling she was in trouble. Getting out of bed, he slipped on his boots and stepped outside to talk._

_"Where are you?" he asked._

_"Sacramento. I…Dean I need help," she barely choked out. He could tell she was crying, and didn't need an explanation as he went back inside to pack a bag._

_"I'm on my way. Send me an address," he said before snapping the phone shut. It took him just under four hours to make the drive, but he was speeding. He arrived in Sacramento at the address she texted him. He saw her jeep parked outside of what looked like a abandoned or foreclosed house. He called her phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Picking the lock on the old door, he walked into the house. He underestimated her plea, because the entire house was wrecked. There was turned over furniture and clear signs of a struggle. He heard sniffling, and immediately drew his gun to investigate. _

_ Walking through the house, he found no intruder. Eventually, he found Jo in the pantry closet. She was crying, and he could see her shirt was ripped as well as her jeans. "Jo, Jo what happened?!" he urgently called as he reached to help her out of the closet. She screamed and withdrew from him. "Jo!" he said again, holding her arms still so she'd quit hitting him. When she stopped screaming enough to open her eyes she stopped._

_"Dean?" she asked._

_"Yeah sweetheart it's me," he said in a calm manner and she lunged herself at him. He held her as she sobbed into his shirt. With her wrapped around him, he looked in at the pantry she'd been hiding in. There was blood on the floor, and it was pretty clear that it had come from Jo. "Jo…what happened?" he tried to ask again. She pulled back and looked him straight in the eye._

_"I was helping Roy Lanchert on a hunt. Things didn't go so hot, and he got drunk. Then he got mad, and…well…" she didn't finish her sentence as tears continued to fall. Dean knew all about Roy Lanchert, he frequented the Roadhouse and had a staring problem when it came to Jo. When the dots connected, Dean's eyes grew wide._

_"Did he…" Dean started, and his suspicion was confirmed with a quick nod of Jo's head. He continued to hold her as he whispered, "That fucking bastard." Pulling her head back, he examined her to make sure she didn't have any other major wounds. "Jo, we need to get you to a hospital."_

_"No! No, if I go there they'll do all sorts of stuff to me, and I don't want to!"_

_"Jo, you _need_ to go. We have to make sure everything's okay…down there…" he awkwardly said. He had limited knowledge about how things physiologically worked down there, but knew that Roy could have done real damage if he wanted to. "We're going," he said, not leaving any room for an argument. _

_ Before they left, he helped get her cleaned up and dressed. He sat in the waiting room at the hospital for three hours, until they let him back to see her. She made him promise to not tell anyone, including her mother or Sam. He kept the secret, but made a vow that he'd find Roy Lanchert and kill him someday. After the incident, Roy went into hiding and the boys had the apocalypse to deal with, but Dean never forgot. _

Dean stared down into Roy's terrified eyes, and flashed his own bright red. He was going to fulfill his vow he'd made all those years ago. He and Jo never spoke about that day, but Dean was never able to forget the look on her face. "Harvey, bring him to the rack."

An hour later, Dean approached Roy's figure on the rack. Mark had laid out a cart with all the necessities for him, and a few of Dean's personal requests. Torturing was part of the job description, but Dean didn't prefer to torture the random souls sent to Hell. He reserved his "skills" for those who really deserved it. Roy was one of those lucky souls.

"Shall we?" Dean asked with his evil grin. Grabbing a carving knife, Dean broke the barrier of his skin and stabbed through to Roy's stomach. Twisting it, Dean smiled again. "You see, I'm quite the expert. I should be, I _am_ the Devil." Roy's cries of pain rang out as Dean continued to carve into his flesh. Grabbing a syringe off the table, he filled it with hydrochloric acid. "You raped Jo. Yeah, that's right, I know. I've known since the damn day you did it." Dean plunged the syringe into the man's throat and injected the acid. "And I've got a few tricks up my sleeve exclusively for you." Seizing and crying in agony, Dean watched Roy suffer.

"I'm sorry!" Roy tried to plea, but Dean ignored the man's apology.

"She was a new hunter, and all I know is that something went wrong. Instead of fucking raping her, you should have been helping her! Not one single hunter had something good to say about you. The only thing Rufus once said was your ability to lie your way through every hunt. It's sick bastards like you that I really _love_ carving into. It's like Thanksgiving dinner!" Dean's red eyes blazed into Roy's watery ones. The new King was enjoying his revenge, and the cries could be heard outside the door that Harvey guarded. Dean wanted no interruptions, and was making sure that Jo knew nothing about what went on behind those doors.

"You're in for quite an afternoon I'd say," the Devil sarcastically drawled.


	11. Chapter 11

11

YOU'RE NOT ALONE

Dean appeared in the bedroom, startling Jo. She was in the closet, going through boxes with Jeannie. They were sorting shoes. Upon seeing Dean bloody from head to toe, she jumped up and ran over to him.

"Dean! What happened?!" she questioned.

"Just work Jo. I'm going to clean up, and we'll have dinner."

"Just work?" she asked, confused at first. With recognition crossing her face, she added, "Who?" Dean didn't respond, but instead went into the bathroom that was attached to their room. It contained a large bathtub and shower. He chose to take a quick shower, washing Roy's blood from his body. Minutes later, Dean and Jo were seated at the table. They each had their drinks, and Dean invited Arirca and Harvey to join them.

Jo still thought it was weird, to have human rituals like eating and sleeping. However, those rituals were part of what made up Dean's human side, so she didn't complain. It was also a way for them to pass the time, considering they had an eternity. Arirca was sitting next to her, while Harvey sat across from her. A random demon served food and refilled drinks while they talked. Dean was quiet, but Harvey was very chatty.

"Jo, how are you adjusting?" Harvey asked. At first, she disliked him. Yet, over the past week she'd come to tolerate him. He was helpful to Dean, and loyal too.

"Fine. I guess," she said in an even tone. Taking another sip of her wine, she saw Dean staring at her glass. Raising an eyebrow in question, she saw him look away and back to his own drink.

"Marlie came to Dean's office today, checking if you were there," Harvey chuckled.

"Oh really?" Jo asked. Jeannie was turning into a great friend, but Jo longed for more conversation with another girl. "Why didn't she just visit me?" Dean cleared his throat when Arirca rolled his eyes.

"She can't just 'pop in'. She was allowed an introductory visit, but if you want to see her again you'll have to invite her yourself. Regular demons aren't allowed to just barge in here, this is a private room. That's why she checked my office. That's more…public, and she doesn't need an invitation," Dean explained. Jo nodded in understanding, still confused about all the different rules.

"You'll get the hang of it, Miss," Harvey provided with a smile. For the first time, she gave him a small smile in return. A knock sounded at the door and Jeannie moved to answer it quickly. A second later, she looked towards Dean with a nod. Standing up, Dean moved to the door.

"Sir, it's John," one of Dean's important demons informed him. His name was Caleb, and he managed certain souls Dean wanted close watch on.

"I'll be back," Dean announced.

"What? Where are you going?" Jo asked, not wanting to be alone with Arirca and Harvey. Dean could partially read her thoughts, and took his hand off the door handle.

"How dare you?" Arirca scolded Jo for her outburst before Dean said anything. The demon stood up and towered over Jo, his right hand twitching. Immediately, Dean appeared next to Jo and flashed his eyes red at Arirca.

"Do not threaten her. I believe she was speaking to me, not you," Dean said in a threatening voice. Arirca faltered, looking at Dean with a guarded expression.

"My apologies," the demon forced out, clearly irritated. Harvey's eyes were wide with worry, same as Jeannie's. After a few tense seconds, Dean looked down at Jo with his eyes returned to normal.

"It's John," he said, and put his hand on her bare shoulder. Slightly frightened, she met his gaze and gave a quick nod as he disappeared. She was then left with Harvey and a scary looking Arirca. Jeannie moved from the entrance over to Jo and the Queen visibly relaxed a bit.

* * *

><p>Dean went to his office where his father was waiting for him. Two demons were guarding John, and Dean quickly dismissed them. It was going to be a private conversation. Standing next to his father, Dean looked at him expectantly. "What's wrong?" he asked.<p>

"Yes," John said.

"What?"

"Yes. I said yes. Take me out of that damn cell. I can help," John offered.

"What?" Dean repeated, and was still in disbelief.

"If everything you've said is true, I can help. There's no changing this situation, so…yes. _My_ Dean would have done anything to save someone he loves, and obviously you feel that way about Jo. Making her the Queen of Hell? Dean, that takes some serious commitment. I know there are plenty of bimbos around here, sluts that made deals, and whores that fell straight downstairs. But for you to pick Jo? That's proof that there's still human left in you. I'm willing to take that chance if everything else about delivering justice is true too," John said, giving his son the look he used to back before a hunt.

"You mean it?" Dean asked. That was the most his father had said to him since he'd been named the new King of Hell.

"I mean it," John said. A ghost of a smile passed his father's lips, and Dean couldn't hold back the hopeful eyes he had when he was younger. "I'm sorry," John said. If he wasn't already dead, Dean would have dropped cold right then and there. His father just _apologized?_

* * *

><p>Dean saw Jo tucked in underneath the covers of their bed. When she noticed his presence, she sat up and looked at him expectantly.<p>

"Well?" she asked, curious as to what John needed.

"He said yes," Dean answered, still in a daze.

"What?"

"Yeah. I guess seeing you made him believe in me? I didn't want him to accept a position just because of you, but I honestly think he believes I'm trying to deliver justice," Dean's hopeful eyes met Jo's brown ones.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Down the hall. I gave him a room, and told him I'd see him tomorrow," Dean said, undressing before climbing into bed. "He understands the justice part, and that I'm nothing like Lucifer. But he doesn't know about the short temper, drinking problem, torturing, and heartlessness that's part of the job description for me." He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes dancing in thought.

"I know it's probably not possible, but I think a miracle just happened in Hell," she grinned, happy that she'd have a familiar face. Dean chuckled, and looked at Jo. She could see the love he had for his father in his eyes, and was hopeful that even in Hell they could function as some sort of family. "I'm happy for you," she whispered.

"I haven't heard that in a long time," he answered, and leaned in for a kiss. As his surprisingly soft lips met hers, she melted. Bringing her hand to grab at his hair, she moved on top of him and felt her skimpy nightgown ride up.

"Dean," Jo said in a serious tone. "You're not alone," she assured. "I'll always be here," she added, and gave him another kiss.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the continued support, as always please let me know what you think/want to see/didn't like/questions. **_


	12. Chapter 12

12

CHOP CHOP

Jo woke up the next day alone. Dean was gone, and she figured he was busy 'working'. After changing, she went to the great hall to be greeted by Jeannie. Remembering the events of the previous day, she saw John Winchester sitting on the couch. He looked out of place and uncomfortable. At her entrance, he set down his drink and stood up. _'Like father like son. Whiskey,' _Jo thought to herself. "John," she said, smiling.

"Jo," he whispered. His eyes took in the outfit she wore, and he nervously looked away.

"I'm glad you're here. No! Wait! I mean…I'm glad you're here instead of…instead of where you were before," she stumbled over her words, trying to gauge the situation. The eldest Winchester nodded, and his eyes shown real appreciation.

"I wish it were under better circumstances, but there's not much we can do about that, huh?" John questioned in a strained tone. Jeannie interrupted them with the clearing of her throat. Jo turned to see food spread out on the table, and remembered how delicious it tasted after being on the rack for hundreds of years.

"Come sit," Jo urged. They silently took their seats, and Jo wondered if Dean would be joining them.

"What are you wearing?" he asked in what she could only describe as a fatherly tone. Taken aback, she wasn't sure how to answer him at first.

"I'm…Let's just say Dean has a 'non-conventional' taste in Hell attire," she tried to joke, but John didn't laugh.

"What's the point of eating?" he said, honestly curious. Brushing past the outfit issue, he couldn't help but ramble off his next question.

"Not much else to do down here, is there?" Dean's strong voice was heard throughout the great hall. John stiffened and the hand that was reaching for his whiskey glass froze. "Funny thing about being the King of Hell, you start to miss regular habits like driving, watching movies, and in my case, food. I see you're getting reacquainted," he commented as he took his place at the head of the table. Jo and John remained silent. The fact that Dean's father finally said yes definitely changed things, and Jo wasn't sure where her place was in all of it.

"Since you finally accepted a position at my side, how does it feel? Free from your cell, regular clothes, a place to actually sleep…" Dean questioned, drinking a glass of amber liquid identical to his father's.

"I uh, it's different," John said. All his life he'd followed every command his father gave, was a good soldier, aimed to please his father, and yet now it was the other way around. Dean was the leader, and John was to follow. Dean smirked into his glass, and turned his attention to Jo.

"I have a job for you," he said.

"A job?" her voice raised in anticipation. Something to do besides go through the meaningless motions of organizing shoes and aimless wandering excited her.

"You'll come to my office later, and I'll explain it then. I just need some help with a few…minor issues," he said cryptically.

"No, tell me now," she demanded. Waiting for his beck and call did not sound appealing to her whatsoever. At the glare she received from Dean, her gaze flickered over to Jeannie. His stony expression left no room for argument, so she instead motioned for Jeannie to come closer. "I'll have some water please," she asked.

"Water?" Dean questioned.

"You know, unlike the two of you, I enjoy regular non-alcoholic liquid every once in a while," Jo tried to tease, lightening the mood. John, still awkwardly silent in his spot, had the hint of a sideways smile reach his lips. Dean stared at her with a knowing look, before quickly turning to face his father.

"I'll give you a day or two to get settled before I put you to work. Who would have thought, you working for me?" Dean's evil smirk was visible on his face, as well as a quick flash of red in his eyes. This upset John, as he looked pale as a sheet. Jo watched the interaction, and suddenly felt bad for John. She had adjusted quite well to her new existence, with a little help from the delicious wine. John would be more difficult to crack. Jo felt feelings for Dean for years, making it easier to accept her current position. John _raised_ Dean. Jo could only imagine what it was like to see your child fall from human to King of Hell, ruling the things he fought so hard to keep in the deepest parts of Hell. On the other hand, Jo realized that it was a paradise living under Dean's rule compared to being put back on the rack, or in John's case the isolated cell.

The meal passed with minimal conversation after Dean's remark. After another drink, Dean stood from his spot and moved towards Jo. Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek before exiting the hall. Jo's fingers brushed the spot Dean's lips were just seconds before. Clearing his throat, John caught Jo's attention.

"Joanna," he started.

"No," she interrupted and held her hand up. A confused expression crossed the elder Winchester's face, and Jo shook her head.

"I know you're going to go on about if I'm okay, if I'm being forced into anything, or how to escape. Don't waste your breath. Even if there was a way, which there isn't, I wouldn't leave. I can't leave him," she said, emotion leaking through her words. John's defensive gaze faltered and he looked at her with confusion. A few seconds passed before recognition clicked into place.

"You care for him," he said, astonished. Nodding, Jo's lips curved into a small smirk. Pushing her blonde hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat.

"There's no way to change anything. Dean being King of Hell is a lot better than Lucifer. Dean was born human, and there's still a part of that left in him. It just has to share him with the Devil part," she tried to explain with a raised eyebrow.

"I see," John quietly said. A few minutes of silence passed between them before Jeannie stepped forward.

"You're dismissed," Jo whispered, not making eye contact. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Must I be?" the servant asked.

"No, you're welcome to stay. You know that," Jo said, eyes focused on her glass. Memories of her human life flooded her mind, and she tried to suppress them. Showing emotion in Hell was one thing, but showing emotion in front of John Winchester just wasn't something she could let herself do. He was technically in some sort of weird thing like a father-in-law to her now. She didn't want him to think she was weak, in _any_ way. "I need to freshen up a bit," she excused herself and returned to her and Dean's room.

* * *

><p>Entering her closet, she sat at the vanity and looked in the mirror. She needed just a minute by herself and away from John. Things were difficult, and she wasn't sure how to act around him. Was he going to turn into a rude demon like Arirca? Or would he continue the classic Winchester vendetta to save his family? A jewelry box sat on the left side of the vanity. It must have been placed there by Dean or Jeannie, because she didn't remember seeing it. After toying with the trinket, she jumped at the sound of Dean's throat clearing.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked. His tone indicated that the more 'human' side of him was present.

"I'm fine. Just needed a minute alone. A lot of stuff to process," she explained, not meeting his eyes, but instead focusing on her reflection. His face was soon next to hers, and in the mirror she could see his true form. Bright, cherry red eyes shown in his reflection beside hers.

"You ready to help me for a bit?" he purred in her ear, slowly kissing down her neck. A heat of excitement shot through her, and she turned to face him. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his in a soft and tender kiss. It soon turned into a hard and needing kiss, before Dean pulled back. "There's plenty of time for that later. You're distracting me," he teased, pulling her to a standing position and running his hands up and down her sides. "Jeannie's just finishing cleaning up, and she'll be helping you," he explained.

"Helping me do what?" she asked, but was quickly transported to Dean's office where a few demons stood off to the side. Harvey was next to Dean's desk, looking over at the couple as they appeared.

"Miss Jo," the Devil's assistant greeted.

"Harvey," she returned.

"Okay, here is a list," Dean said, moving towards his desk. Snapping his fingers, Jeannie appeared in his office as well. Slightly off balance from being unprepared, the servant looked around anxiously before seeing her two masters staring at her. "Right then," Dean continued. "Take this list," he handed it to Jeannie, "and visit each room. "I want you to check to make sure that the demons are actually working, and not just fooling around. They won't expect you to be checking their 'work performance' so you're my 007."

"You want me to check up on your demons to make sure their doing their job? What jobs? This isn't the rack is it?" she asked with anxiety creeping into her voice.

"No," he assured her, taking one of her hands. "It's not that bad. More like…." Dean turned to Harvey for help.

"Intermediate," the assistant offered.

"Intermediate. More like intermediate torture. Just pop your head in, see what's going on, and bring your results back to me," he said with a careless wave of his hand.

"But why do you need _me_ to do it? Can't one of them do this? Not that I'm complaining, I've been bored," she pondered.

"Because _they_ aren't as trustworthy as you. Plus, I need all my trustworthy demons to help me with other things today. Busy schedule, chop chop, get going," he said in a fake cheerful tone. The other demons in the room looked at her with fascination while Dean looked to Jeannie. "Don't get lost," he said more seriously. Snapping his fingers, the two women disappeared.


End file.
